


"Hi, Daddy"

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon accidentaly sees Dallon in Little Space, Brendon is curious, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Brendon, Dallon still hesitates about his sexuality, Dd/lb, Don't Judge Me, First Love, First Relationship, High School, I promise, It starts out as both of them being underage, M/M, Mention of punishments, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Praise Kink, Nothing too weird, Pacifiers, Pancakes, Praise Kink, This is all innocent, This is not quite ABDL, daddy dom, ddlb, little boy - Freeform, little!Dallon, non-sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Dallon Weekes looked like a normal sixteen-year-old boy. He was a bit tall but that was about it. He had friendly, brown eyes, a charming smile. He would always dress properly and he went to church every Sunday, just like everyone else in the small town did. The people in his neighborhood would often describe Dallon as ‘a sweetheart’ and ‘the perfect son’. Dallon didn’t mind that at all. He liked the good reputation.Little did the people know what Dallon did when he was home alone. When no one would hear or see him. No one knew. It wasn’t even that bad, Dallon thought. Just a little odd. (In which Brendon accidentally sees Dallon in Little Space. Things go from there.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough non-sexual daddy kink stories (or I just fail at finding them), especially in the Panic! fandom, and when there is, it's mostly Brendon as a Little.
> 
> So... This is my first non-sexual DDlb story (and the first one shot I've ever written with this many words). I hope you like it!

Dallon Weekes looked like a normal sixteen-year-old boy. He was a bit tall but that was about it. He had friendly, brown eyes, a charming smile. He would always dress properly and he went to church every Sunday, just like everyone else in the small town did. The people in his neighborhood would often describe Dallon as ‘a sweetheart’ and ‘the perfect son’. Dallon didn’t mind that at all. He liked the good reputation.

Little did people know what Dallon did when he was home alone. When no one would hear or see him. No one knew. It wasn’t even that bad, Dallon thought. Just a little odd.

“Dallon? We’ll be back at ten. Is there anything you need?”

Dallon smiles at his mother and shakes his head. “No mom, I’ll be fine. Have fun tonight!”

“Thank you, sweetheart. I love you.”

She leans in and presses a kiss on his forehead. Dallon smiles up at her. Sometimes he wished that his family would be a little less… Mormon. But his family truly loved him and Dallon loved them just as much. That was the most important thing. He waves at his parents as they step into their car and drive off. Dallon waits until they’re out of sight, and then he makes his way back into his house and closes the door.

He feels nervous.

It’s been a very long time since he had been home all by himself. Three months? Maybe four? He’s been craving to be alone. When his parents told him they would be out tonight, he had simply nodded and asked them where they were going, but on the inside? Dallon was buzzing of happiness. _Finally._

He slowly walks upstairs, into his room. He locks the door. Just in case. Maybe his parents will be home earlier than expected, and Dallon doesn’t want them to come barging in while he was still… Yeah. That would be awkward. He walks over to his bed and changes nto his pajamas. Then he sits down onto the floor, and pulls the certain box out from under his bed. His fingers tingle from excitement as he slowly opens it.

_There it is._

Dallon easily slips into Little Space when he sees all his favorite toys. He takes out his pacifier first and lets out a satisfied hum as he sucks the nipple into his mouth. He waits a few seconds to let the feeling of finally having his pacifier back in his mouth settle, before he looks into the box again. What does he want to play with?

_Cars._

Dallon takes out all his twenty differently sized cars and places them in the right position to play with. He closes the box and shoves it aside. Soon he’s crawling across his floor, moving his cars around. Pretending it to be a race. He already knows that his favorite car will win, but that’s of course why it’s his favorite car. He crawls to the opposite side of the room and grins. From here to his bed. The perfect distance for his cars to race. _May the best car win_ \- When there’s a sudden noise. Dallon looks up, startled.

What the-

_Tick, tick._

Dallon looks up at his window, and freezes as he sees the grinning face of his neighbor, Brendon Urie, behind the glass. _Fuck!_ He forgot to close the curtains. _Oh God he was such an idiot!_ Brendon chuckles as he sees Dallon’s shocked face. Dallon suddenly remembers the pacifier in his mouth and he quickly pulls it out, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Brendon smiles gently at him and points at his room. _‘Can I come in?’_ he mouths. Dallon shakes his head furiously. Of course Brendon can’t come in. _Oh fuck._

Dallon scrambles up and quickly closes his curtains.

_Tick, tick._

Dallon just stands there. He doesn’t know what to do. Oh he fucked up so, so badly. Brendon knows. Brendon is the most curious person he’s ever met. He won’t leave Dallon alone until he knows _exactly_ what he had been doing.

_Tick, tick._

“Go away, Brendon!” he screams angrily. He fucked up. Oh God. What if Brendon told anyone? What if his parents would find out? No one would understand. _Fuck…_

“No! Let me in!”

“No!”

He quickly puts all his cars and his pacifier back into the box and shoves it far under his bed. His heart hammers in his chest and he feels so nauseous. He ignores the ticking sounds on his window. He ignores Brendon’s pleads as he crawls into his bed, hiding under his covers. How could he have been this stupid? Brendon always climbed his way up to Dallon’s window when he wanted to talk. Dallon had _never_ forgot to close his curtains before. He’d just been so excited to _finally_ be Little again, that he didn’t even think about his window.

Dallon doesn’t know how long Brendon has been standing there. Calling out for him. Dallon is too scared to respond. Suddenly, he feels not so sure about whether it’s okay to be a Little or not. He doesn’t know _anyone_ who feels the same way. How stupid is it that he still wants a pacifier? That he still wants to play with cars? Maybe he’s been fooling himself. Maybe he should just grow up and let go off these abnormal tendencies.

Dallon can’t sleep. He’s too anxious. Brendon saw him playing with cars. With a pacifier in his mouth. He’d have to tell the truth. _Hi Brendon, I like to pretend to be a little boy._ He cringes at the thought. Brendon would totally laugh at him and tell the entire school. He was fucked. Absolutely fucked.

\------------

“Okay, as I told you all before, you’ll have to make a presentation about an historic event. Since there will be no time to work on this presentation in class, you will have to work together with the person that lives closest to you, so there won’t be any excuses about not being able to meet at each other’s house.”

Dallon feels the blood drain from his face and he looks over at Brendon, who smirks back at him. _No, no, no!_ Dallon groans inwardly and stares at the notes he made during this lesson. _This is a disaster._ Dallon had been able to avoid Brendon ever since _it_ happened, but like this, avoiding Brendon wouldn't be possible anymore.

“I want you to sit down next to your new partner and choose a subject. If you chose one, you can ask me whether it’s a good subject or not. If I agree on your subject, you are allowed to leave class.”

Within seconds, Brendon makes his way to the seat next to him and slumps onto the chair.

“Hey, Dal.” Brendon grins. Dallon bites his lips and swallows. Brendon is so curious and not insecure at all. Dallon usually likes that about him. It's easy to have a friend like that to hide behind. Right now, it's turning against him. 

“Hey, Brendon.”

Dallon expects Brendon to say something about what he saw a few days ago. Or ask questions about it. Maybe even laugh at him. But he doesn’t. Instead, he pulls out a notebook and looks at Dallon curiously.

“Any ideas about the subject?”

Dallon takes a deep breath and decides to just go with it, as long as Brendon doesn’t bring it up, Dallon sure as hell won’t either. 

“Maybe something about the assassination on John F. Kennedy?” Dallon suggests. Brendon thinks about it for a second and then he nods and scribbles it down.

“Great. Stay here, Dallon. I’ll go ask the teacher if he agrees.” Brendon says, and maybe it’s because Brendon saw him, but Dallon’s body immediately responds to the order. it just comes so natural to him. His heart beats faster and his cheeks turn red. Brendon stares at Dallon and smiles. “Good boy.”

Brendon stalks off to go ask the teacher about their subject, leaving Dallon utterly confused. Good boy. _Holy shit._ Dallon shakes his head slightly to try and get rid off the feeling, but he can’t. Brendon’s words do something to him. Something Dallon doesn’t even want to think about. Dallon never claimed to be full-on straight, because he never really fell for someone before, but these new feelings shock Dallon more than he would’ve expected.

“The subject is good. We’re allowed to go home. Meet me at my house tonight at seven?” Brendon suggests. Dallon looks down and starts packing his stuff, before he answers Brendon. He doesn’t want to have Brendon know how much he just confused him. He probably already suspects something, but that’s not the point.

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

\-------

Later that night, Dallon walks towards the front door of Brendon’s house. He doesn’t know what to expect, and that’s making him anxious. What if Brendon brings it up? How on earth is he going to explain? Also, does Brendon _know_ what all of this is? Why else would he act like this? Why else would he call Dallon good boy? _Fuck._ Dallon has been thinking about it the entire day. Couldn’t get the gentle, yet teasing words out of his head. He knows he shouldn't be so scared. He's a year older than Brendon. It doesn't feel like that, though.

Brendon has to know _something_ about all of this. How much he knows, is a mystery though. Dallon sighs as he reaches the front door. He wants to turn around and go home, but he knows he has to face Brendon. No matter how much he dreads going inside, he doesn’t want to fail this history project.

And maybe, just maybe, Dallon wants more. Brendon makes him feel things he’s never felt before, but it feels good, and Dallon wants more. He wants to be Brendon's good boy, even though that doesn't make sense at all.

So he takes a deep breath and knocks onto the door. He hears someone running down the stairs and he knows it’s Brendon. Brendon always runs down the stairs. Not much later the front door opens, and Dallon is faced with Brendon Urie. His heart immediately starts to hammer in his chest and he swallows. _Had Brendon always looked this good?_

“Come in!” Brendon smiles and steps aside. Dallon makes his way inside and looks up.

“To your room?”

“Yes.” Brendon closes the front door and they both walk upstairs towards Brendon’s room.

“I already found some websites with good information.” Brendon says and points at his laptop. They both sit down behind Brendon's desk. Dallon takes a quick look at the websites Brendon just mentioned and nods.

“Looks good. Did you take a look at the things I thought should be included in the presentation?” Dallon asks. Brendon nods.

“Yeah. I thought it was good, but maybe we should include something about Kennedy’s early life as well?”

“Good idea.”

The next hour the two boys work really hard on their project. They read a lot of information, write things down. Brendon doesn’t bring it up. He doesn’t ask any questions. He behaves very normal and Dallon isn’t sure whether he should be glad or disappointed. He doesn't  _want_ Brendon to bring it up, but not knowing when they are going to talk about it, kind of freaks him out.

“My back hurts…” Dallon complains as he straightens his back and rotates his torso. He's been sitting in the same position far too long. Brendon chuckles and sits back as well.

“I think we’ve done enough for today. We're almost done. All we have to do left is putting it together. Let’s finish this tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

Neither Dallon and Brendon know what to say then. They just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, before Brendon smiles and Dallon blushes and looks down. The tension is back. Dallon suddenly notices how close they are to each other, and he leans away.

“I-I… I got to go.” He stutters out. Brendon slowly nods and keeps staring at him. Dallon fumbles with his hands nervously. He knows they’re both thinking about the same thing and that thought is almost too much to handle. He wants Brendon to say something, anything. He can't bring it up himself.

“Of course.”

Dallon gets up and watches Brendon one last time, before he mutters a quick goodbye and leaves. 

\--------

Brendon sighs as he hears Dallon leave the house. The project went fine, they got really far already and he was certain they would finish it tomorrow. But then they found themselves in an awkward silence, and as Brendon stared at Dallon’s face, he remembered how he’d seen Dallon a few nights ago.

_Little._

Brendon bites his lips and runs his hand through his hair. He wants to see Dallon like that again. _Fuck._ He wants it so badly. He’s always felt attracted to his neighbor, but he never thought that Dallon could be anything else than straight, so he never paid much attention to his feelings. But now… When he first came across a Little Boy blog on Tumblr, he had been shocked. Shocked about the fact that it  _exists,_ as well as how many things it had made him feel.

He’d spent the entire week looking through DD/lb blogs, and he knew he wanted this as well. He was a Daddy. He wanted to have a Little to take care of. It confused him at first, because he never thought about it before, but he knew he wanted it.

And now, there’s Dallon. Perfect, innocent, handsome Dallon. _A little._ Brendon wasn’t sure he could handle this for much longer. He wanted to talk about it with Dallon. Confront him, but it was clear Dallon didn’t want that. Or he wanted it, but had been too scared.

Which is not that odd, since Brendon had caught him doing something very personal. Dallon _didn’t know_ that Brendon didn’t judge him. He didn’t know what Brendon thought about him. _He didn’t know Brendon actually liked it._

They really need to have a talk, Brendon reckons. He’ll confront Dallon about it tomorrow night. He will say how much he liked seeing Dallon Little. He’ll tell him he’s a Daddy. He has no idea how Dallon will react, but Brendon needs him to at least know he’s not judging him.

\------

The next evening, Dallon slowly makes his way over to Brendon’s house again. He is possibly more nervous than yesterday. He shouldn’t have stalked off like that, way too suspicious. And as if all his problems weren’t enough already, he really felt the need to get into Little Space. One wrong word could get him there. Dallon usually knew how to avoid this from happening, but with Brendon… He wasn’t sure.

He just hoped Brendon wouldn’t say anything, and if he did, well. Maybe he was strong enough to keep his composure.

He knocked onto the door and heard Brendon come running down again. _Brendon would never change._ He opened the door and smiled.

“Hey Dal, come in. Again.” They make their way upstairs, just like last night, and Dallon sits down behind Brendon's desk. He opens the history book he found on his father’s bookshelves last night. It contained some information that would surely make their project even better. Dallon was sure they were going to pass.

“Look, I found-“

“Dallon… Can we talk?”

Dallon tenses and stares at Brendon’s face. _Oh god… Brendon was going to bring it up._ Dallon sighs and nods, looking down at the floor. He doesn’t know what Brendon is going to ask him, but… Dallon dreads the conversation already. Brendon sits down on the other chair.

“Are you a Little?”

“Yeah…”

Brendon smiles gently at him, and Dallon swallows. His hands feel jittery. His stomach knots together and he wishes he could just vanish into thin air. Brendon knows. _Brendon knows his secret._

“Dallon… Please. Don’t be scared. I am not judging you, I promise.”

“Why not. It's weird as fuck!”

“Then I’m just as weird, Dallon. You know... I'll just say it. I'm a Daddy. You're not weird.”

Dallon almost chokes on his own saliva and stares at Brendon, his eyes opened wide in shock. No. No. _Brendon?_ How could he-… But Brendon isn’t joking. He’s deadly serious about this. Brendon is a Daddy. _Fuck…_ Dallon’s heart starts to hammer in his chest and suddenly he feels like he can’t breathe.

“Dal? Dallon are you okay?” Brendon whispers worriedly and leans forward to put a hand on Dallon’s shoulder, but Dallon moves back. “D-Don’t…”

“Fuck. Dallon. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you…”

Dallon barely hears what Brendon says next. His head is spinning and he can’t seem to catch his breath. His hands start to tremble and he starts to sweat. _Oh God… Help… Not now…_ Dallon tries to catch his breath, but he can’t. He’s lost control over his own body and the trembling gets worse. Dallon squeezes his eyes shut and lowers his head, pressing his palms against his temples.

Then, out of nowhere, there’s a pair of arms gently wrapping themselves around his body. Brendon sits down behind him and pulls him against his chest. Dallon can't help it. He can't help leaning into the touch and feel more Little than he's ever felt before. 

“It’s okay, Dal. I’ve got you. Take a long, deep breath for me. Can you do that?”

Dallon nods and sucks in a large amount of air and lets it out shakingly. Brendon murmurs he’s doing good, and Dallon’s mind starts to calm down. He takes another deep breath, and slowly lets it out, and he feels like he’s regaining his control over his breath.

“Good boy, Dallon. I’ve got you, that’s it…” Brendon whispers, and Dallon leans back and rests his head against Brendon’s chest. He can feel the other boy’s heartbeat, and the sound calms him down. He knows that the position they’re in, is far more intimate than they’ve ever been before, but it feels good. Dallon doesn’t want to let go of that good feeling.

“I’m sorry…” he whispers. Brendon strokes his arms and presses a gentle kiss on the back of his head.

“It’s okay, Dallon. I understand.”

“I don’t even understand it myself…”

Dallon tilts his head so he can look at Brendon. The gentle expression on Brendon’s face makes him feel all tingly again, but this time in a good way. _He wants Brendon to look at him like that more often…_

“Dallon? It’s okay if you don’t want me like this, but… I really, really like you. I understand it’s all going way too fast, but… I just want you to know I’m interested in being your boyfriend. Wait, I mean, that’s a little too fast as well. Let’s just say I’m interested in _you._ ”

Dallon doesn’t know how to respond to that. A couple of days ago he hadn’t even thought about Brendon as… interesting. But ever since he saw him… It’s as if the incident ignited a spark somewhere deep inside of him. Something he’s never felt before, but he recognizes it anyways. He’s interested in Brendon.

“I don’t even… I don’t even know if I’m… Gay.” Dallon stutters then. Brendon raises an eyebrow at him.

“But you _are_ interested in me as well, aren’t you?”

“I think I am…” Brendon smiles and takes Dallon’s hand gently.

“Dallon. Think about this. If we would just go on a few dates, get to know each other better in a slightly less friendly way. See what happens. Would you like that?”

Dallon hadn't even thought about that, but it's perfect. It's the perfect opportunity to find out what he actually felt like towards Brendon. He blushes.

“I’d love that.”

\-----

Dallon smiles happily as he sees Brendon walking towards the front door of his house. _Tonight it’s happening._ He didn’t talk about it with Brendon, but he knows it’s okay. Brendon and he have been dating for a couple of months now and it’s been amazing. Last week, they even told both of their parents. They were a little shocked, especially Dallon’s parents, but after a couple of minutes they had smiled at the both of them and accepted their relationship. It meant so much to Dallon that his parents had accepted them. Especially since they were very religious. Dallon had been so scared… His parents still struggled with it sometimes, but they were trying so hard to accept and understand it. It was more than Dallon had ever wished for. 

Brendon’s parents already knew Brendon wasn’t straight, so for them it wasn’t that much of a shock. They were more surprised by the fact that _Dallon_ was his boyfriend, than the fact that he even _had_ a boyfriend.

Tonight, Dallon would be home alone again and he’d asked Brendon to come over. He sees Brendon leaving his own house, so he already walks over to the front door to open it. He has never liked doorbells, anyways. They startle him.

“Hey sweetheart.” Brendon smiles and kisses Dallon’s lips for a split second, and then he walks in. Dallon closes the door and takes a deep breath. He’s going to say it. _Come on, Dal! You can do it!_

“Hi Daddy.”

Brendon stops right in his tracks and quickly turns around. He stares at Dallon in shock, and Dallon blushes heavily. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it, maybe it had been too soo-

Brendon groans gently and walks towards Dallon and pulls him in a tight hug.

“Did you miss me, little one?” he asks Dallon with a slight tremor in his voice. Dallon nods as he buries his head against Brendon’s chest. His heart hammers against his chest and his fingers tingle. This is a special moment. Something they’ve been wanting for a few weeks now. _Finally._ Dallon smiles up at Brendon and is happily surprised when he sees the ways his eyes are sparkling with happiness. It makes him feel so good. The fact that Brendon likes this just as much means that Dallon isn’t _weird._ Or if he is, they both are. And he doesn’t care as long as they’re in this together. Brendon makes him feel safe and wanted.

“I missed you too, baby boy.”

Dallon makes a soft noise in content as he rests his head onto Brendon’s shoulder. He feels himself getting younger and younger. Fast.

“Daddy I want to play with my cars. Can I play with my cars?”

“Of course sweetie. Let’s go to your room.”

Dallon nods happily and claps his hands in excitement, before he blushes and bites his lips. He still feels slightly uncomfortable. He wants to be the perfect Little for Brendon. Brendon smiles gently at him and caresses his cheek. “It’s okay baby, don’t be ashamed. You’re the cutest little thing ever and I enjoy seeing you like this so much. Don’t hold back. There’s no need for that. Daddy’s got you.”

Dallon giggles and quickly kisses Brendon, before he runs upstairs to his room and pulls his special box from under his bed. He opens it and starts to take out all his cars. He wants to show them to his Daddy. Tell him what their names are (because yes, they have names), and tell him all about which ones are his favorites and why.

~

Brendon slowly makes his way into the room and smiles as he sees that Dallon is already busy taking all his cars out. Brendon sits down next to him and Dallon immediately crawls into his lap. “Look, Daddy! This is my favorite car, Zack.” He picks it up and holds it a little too close to Brendon’s face. Brendon chuckles and takes it out of Dallon’s hands and studies it.

“Wow baby, Zack is a really nice car. I bet it’s the fastest as well?”

“It is! Do you want to see it?”

“Yes, of course!”

Dallon takes Zack again and crawls out of Brendon’s lap. He places Zack onto the floor and slowly pulls it back and then lets go. Zack shoots forward very fast and bumps against the wall within seconds. Dallon looks up at Brendon curiously.

“See, Daddy? Zack is as fast as a rocket!”

Brendon smiles down at the Little and nods. Something about seeing Dallon like this... It makes him feel different. Proud, protective. He's excited because Dallon is.

“He’s even faster than that!” Brendon smiles happily. Dallon’s eyes sparkle in pride and he quickly crawls over to the tiny car at the other side of the room.

“Do you want to try it as well?”

Brendon grins and nods. He could never say no to Dallon. He realized that already. Dallon means so much to him. They had started out as a normal couple. He never pushed Dallon to be Little or anything like that. They barely even brought it up, and when they did, it was about what they did and did not like etc.

The fact that Dallon has brought it up right now… It means so much to Brendon. It shows how much trust Dallon puts in him. It’s not _nothing_ to let go like this in front of someone else. To be completely vulnerable. Brendon has to make sure he’d never betray Dallon’s trust. He wouldn’t ever forgive himself.

“Here, try it!”

\-------------

Brendon groans and opens his eyes. He grins sleepily as he sees Dallon on top of him. He often forgets that he lives together with Dallon now, even though it's already been a while. Every morning when they wake up, it’s a pleasant reminder that it’s just the two of them now. They got this place about a year after they first got together, right after Dallon had turned 18. They've only lived here for about two months yet, but no place has ever felt more like home. It's nice, to live together with Dallon. They have so much fun together. Dallon isn’t always in Little Space, of course. But right now, he surely is, and Brendon immediately slips into his role as Dallon's Daddy.

“Hi Daddy.” Dallon smiles happily. “Finally you’re awake!”

“You did, why is it that you woke me up sweetie?” Dallon blushes and he points towards his stomach. Then he giggles and lies down on top of Brendon. Brendon smiles and wraps his arms around Dallon.

“I’m hungry, Daddy,” he whispers into Brendon’s ears. Of course, just at the exact same moment, Dallon’s stomach makes a weird noise. Brendon chuckles.

“Hmmm, in that case, we should go to the kitchen and make breakfast then. Are you up for pancakes?” Dallon’s eyes light up.

“Really? Pancakes?”

Brendon nods. He doesn’t make pancakes that much, not because he doesn’t like them but it’s just not healthy and he wants them both to be healthy. But some days, he feels like he should treat Dallon. He loves the happy sparkle in Dallon’s eyes whenever he treats him with something.

“Yes, Dal. You’ve been such a good boy lately. We’re going to make pancakes. And guess what? You may try to make some as well.”

Dallon’s eyes widen and he presses a firm kiss on Brendon’s cheek.

“I love you Daddy! I'm Daddy’s good boy.”

“Yes, you’re Daddy’s good boy. Very, very good.”

Dallon blushes again. Brendon loves how responsive Dallon is for praise. They have rules, but Dallon barely ever breaks them. He only breaks them deliberately when he wants punishment. Sometimes Dallon needs that. They’ve never talked about it, but they both know it works like that. The punishments are never too severe. Going to bed early, no sweets for an entire day, standing in the corner for 15 minutes. Things like that. On days where Dallon feels like things are out of control, he likes the punishment as a way to forget.

Brendon is only happy to help him out.

But right now, Dallon is happy and almost buzzing in excitement. They have pancakes to make. Brendon rolls over and steps out of the bed. He quickly pulls on some pants and he looks over at Dallon, who’s patiently waiting for him.

“Do you want to get dressed or do you want to stay in your pajamas?”

“Pajamas!”

“Okay then, come.”

Dallon jumps out of bed and takes Brendon’s hand. They walk to the kitchen together, and Dallon sits on top of the countertop. Brendon fills a sippy cup with orange juice and hands it over to his Little, who eagerly starts to drink. While Dallon is drinking, Brendon gathers all the ingredients they need for the pancakes.

“What do you want as topping, baby? We have strawberries, chocolate, ice cream, whipped cream, maple syrup and honey.”

Dallon bites down on his lower lips as he considers his choice.

“Strawberries, whipped cream and honey.”

Brendon smiles and gathers those as well. Dallon jumps off the countertop and walks a little closer as Brendon puts some butter into a pan and heats it. Dallon rests his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

“Can I try?”

“Of course sweetie. But first Daddy is going to show you how, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good boy. Look, first we have the batter here. With the soup ladle, we take some of it and then gently pour it into the pan.” Dallon listens closely and nods. Brendon makes the first pancake, and puts it onto a plate. Then it’s Dallon’s turn. He quickly picks up a pacifier and sucks onto it, as he concentrates on getting the batter into the pan. He accidentally spills something, and he looks up at Brendon with his eyes wide in shock and his cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Daddy I-“

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. We’ll clean it up later.”

Dallon nods, but he puts the soup ladle down and takes a step back. He watches the pancake batter turn into a more solid substance and takes hold of Brendon’s arm.

“Do you want to make more?”

Dallon shakes his head and sucks onto his pacifier more fiercely. Brendon knows how vulnerable Dallon is when he’s Little. Things he wouldn’t even think twice about when he was big, would suddenly be a huge issue when he was little. Like failing something. Dallon could barely handle that when he was Little.

“Well then, why don’t you watch My Little Pony? It should be airing right now. Daddy will bring you your pancakes when they’re ready.”

Dallon just nods and quickly makes his way over to the television. Brendon sighs. He knows Dallon won’t be sad too long, but it still hurts seeing him so sad. He’s glad he’s there to take care of him, though. He remembers when he had been at work and Dallon had called him in total panic because he had broken a plate when he was home alone. It had been awful to not be there to calm his Little down.

Dallon usually knew how to stay out of Little space until Brendon came home. But sometimes… Brendon shakes his head. No need to think about this right now. He has pancakes to make. He quickly finishes them. He cuts some strawberries into slices and puts them on top of the pancakes, together with some whipped cream and eventually some honey. He takes out Dallon’s special utensils and walks over to the television, where Dallon is completely caught up in My Little Pony.

“Sweetheart?”

Dallon looks up at him startled, and smiles when he sees the pancakes. He takes out his pacifier and carefully puts it aside.

“Pancakes!”

“What do you say then?” Brendon asks him as he puts the plate down in front of Dallon. Dallon blushes, again.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“That’s a good boy.” Brendon kisses the top of his head and walks back to the kitchen to get his own plate. He sits down on the couch behind Dallon, who is sitting on the floor. Dallon stares at his plate and then at Brendon.

“D… Daddy?”

Brendon raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Dallon hesitates, and then he shakes his head and turns back to the television. Brendon’s not having that.

“Dal, tell me what’s on your mind?”

Dallon pouts and points at the pancakes.

“You haven’t cut them for me… But you’re eating as well, so-“

Brendon stares at Dallon. He is so Little today… His little age usually varies around 5 or 6, but today? Today Dallon seems to be around 3, maybe 4. It doesn’t happen too much, but it does happen. Brendon smiles gently at Dallon and puts his own plate down and picks up Dallon’s one.

“Come sit in my lap, baby.”

Dallon hesitantly does so. Brendon can see he’s fighting against himself. Fighting against completely letting himself go. Dallon is so insecure… He probably thinks Brendon doesn’t want him this young. Dallon slowly sits down between Brendon’s legs. Brendon gently strokes his cheek with his thumb.

“That’s a good boy. Daddy’s got you honey. You can relax.”

Dallon swallows and stares down at his knees. Brendon pulls him in a little bit more. He starts cutting Dallon’s pancakes into tiny pieces. Dallon makes a move to grab his utensils, but Brendon shakes his head.

“You’re too little to eat by yourself, baby. Daddy will feed you.”

Dallon tenses a little.

“If you don’t-“

“Dallon, please. Just relax. I’ll take care of you,” Brendon whispers gently. And then, finally, Dallon seems to give in to his needs. He relaxes against Brendon and patiently wait until Brendon brings the fork to his mouth. Dallon takes it and chews, his eyes flutter shut for a couple of seconds.

“That’s it, sweetie. Do you like it?”

Dallon hums in agreement. “It’s yummy!”

Brendon chuckles and feeds him another piece. Dallon is completely relaxed now. Slowly eating and giggling whenever Brendon pretends that the fork is a plane. Brendon is kind of hungry as well and he knows that his pancakes are getting cold, but he couldn’t care less. It’s been a long time since Dallon had been this needy, and it feels good to be able to take care of him.

Once they’re finished, Dallon takes the pacifier back into his mouth and stares at the television screen again. Brendon has an arm wrapped closely around him and with the other hand he somehow manages to eat his own pancakes.

He feels calm.

He watches Dallon, completely happy and relaxed. He’s so grateful for having his Little around. He’s so grateful for his life.

Things are good.

He and Dallon are still exploring their relationship, but Brendon knows they’ll manage.

They always do.

“I love you, little man,” he whispers into Dallon’s ear. Dallon smiles and watches him. And from behind his pacifier, he says the same thing back.

“I wuf you too, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me feedback on this ^^ <3


End file.
